Lo entretenido que es el césped
by kristy92
Summary: el cumpleaños de la abuela no es divertido Capitulo dos
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, pues aquí una nueva historia sin fines de lucro, aun no estoy muy segura sobre si continuar o no la historia, depende de la aceptación que tenga este capítulo, dejen su opinión.

* * *

El césped era entretenidísimo, cuantos tonos diferentes de verde, y ¿Qué era eso que se asomaba por ahí? ¡Oh por Glob, un pedazo de tierra libre de pasto con una hormiga!...

Ok si, mis intentos de distracción de la realidad eran profundamente patéticos, pero el césped y el pedacito de tierra sin pasto con una hormiga era lo único que tenía a mano para abstraerme de mi dura y temible realidad, ¿Por qué el pasto? Sencillo, el pasto y la tierra es lo que ves cuando tu mirada esta clavada en el piso intentando pasar desapercibida a las dos poderosas fuerzas titánicas enfrentándose a unos pocos metros de ti en la gigantesca pradera.

Y la cereza del pastel es que fuera MI padre precisamente el que me encontrara cometiendo indecencias con mi parejita a pesar de la grandeza del lugar, eso, es lo que se llama suerte, y ahora claro pretendían castigarme y no volver a salir lo que me queda de vida inmortal. Quería llorar, patalear y meter la cabeza en algún hoyo para olvidar la terrible vergüenza, pero un rayo de iluminación cayó sobre mi cabeza en esos momentos; yo ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer y si quería el respeto de la autoridad paterna tendría que ganarlo responsabilizándome de mis actos y defender lo que mi corazón quería; tenía que enfrentarme a mi padre.

Levanté la mirada valientemente del interesantísimo material de tan diversos tonos de verde y me puse de pie irguiéndome cuan alta era, cuadrando los hombros y llenándome de oxígeno para dar a conocer mi opinión como la mujer adulta que era, librepensadora e independiente.

Pero toda esa resolución y valor se me escaparon hacia tierras lejanas al verlos; tan grandes y altivos, me sentí pequeña recordando mi metro y medio de estatura, me sentí empequeñecer más aun y en un instante de fantasía me descubrí pensando en invitar a la hormiguita a una taza de chocolate, espante esas telarañas mentales y me dediqué a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarme manteniéndome a prudente distancia de aquellos seres sobrenaturales y desequilibrados.

Me senté de nuevo procurando no aplastar a la hormiga y me dediqué a mirar a los desequilibrados…perdón, a los poderosos seres, centrándome en el primero que tenía a la vista, alto, vestido con jeans y una camiseta a cuadros… mi muy amadísimo padre, en esos momentos se concentraba en sostener su hacha con fuerza levitando algunos centímetros y cargando además en sus ojos el peso de su herencia demoniaca… misma herencia que yo también poseía.

Solté un suspiro con cansancio antes de pasear mi mirada por la anatomía del otro sujeto, y no pude evitar que un hilo de baba se escurriera por la comisura de mi boca, ¡buen Glob! El chico era un banquete para la vista y mi corazón medio muerto brincaba emocionado cada vez que pensaba en que esos músculos esculturalmente tallados, la piel pálida, la increíble altura, esas dos alas tan negras como sus ojos evidenciando su condición de ángel caído...

_Joder, tú sí que estas bien tocada de la cabeza ¿No?_

Gruñí una respuesta insultante a la voz de mi conciencia y limpie la saliva de mi boca antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta del patético espectáculo que estaba brindando.

_Y el premio a la idiotez y ridículo es para…_

Bien, la jodida vocecita sí que era molesta, ¡el chico era mi pareja después de todo!, y estaba para comerse además. Rogué a los cielos por ayuda e intervención divina, rogaba y rogaba por qué no se mataran entre ellos.

_Vaya buena forma de presentarlo a la familia, ¿no pudiste tener mayor sentido común acaso?_

Estúpida voz en mi cabeza que tenía razón y me restregaba mis verdades por el rostro, demonios del infierno, como se suponía que supiera que precisamente iban a encontrarnos así. Pensando en barbaridades y diversas formas de suicidio me dediqué a observar las lejanías de las fértiles tierras de Aaa, agucé la vista al ver a una persona caminando hacia nosotros.

La figura alta y delgada se deslizaba casi sin pisar el pasto, era conmovedor como las tiernas hojillas verdes se doblaban para permitir el paso a tan digna presencia, escuché un coro celestial al darme cuenta de quién era la persona que bajaba por la lejana colina; ¡Mi madre!, oh si, ella me ayudaría, se pondría de mi lado, lo sé, lo sé, podía sentirlo por mis venas; dejé de sentirme pequeña y ridícula para permitir al alivio apoderarse de mi pobre alma en desgracia.

Me puse de pie para divisarla mejor en el horizonte, su regio andar enmarcado por sus largos cabellos rubios se movía despacio, con una gracia y elegancia naturales que me hicieron retorcerme de pura envidia cochina; ¿Cómo te sentirías tú? Si tú, la rubia teñida que se pasa horas en el gimnasio, la que se priva de alimentos y sacrifica sus tan adorados pasteles, ¿Cómo te sentirías que a pesar de esto tu madre está más buena que tú?

No podría competir contra ella, alta, delgada, fuerte, con una madurez y dignidad propias de su rango como soberana, aun así y pensando en todas esas musarañas, una punzada de orgullo se instaló en mi corazón cuando me di cuenta que mi gran amor apenas si la había mirado cuando llegó.

Saltando y riendo yo sola, y probablemente viéndome como una gran imbécil me reuní con ellos, pero que importaba si el amor de mi vida me miraba con aquella sonrisa y ese encantador arrobamiento, oh era tan hermoso. Mamá intercambió una mirada con mi muy molesto padre y después nos miró, seria e inexpresiva, un nudo enorme se instaló y deshizo maletas en mi garganta, pero una pequeña sonrisa ablando el rostro de mi progenitora y saco a patadas al odioso nudo, una sonrisa más grande aún apareció cuando se giró a mi padre, con cuidado e infinita ternura paseo su delicada mano por la apretada mandíbula de su esposo mientras su voz fluía sedante y dulce como un rio.

-Cariño había olvidado lo guapo que te vez portando esa enorme hacha- El desconcierto se abrió paso en el rostro de ambos hombres y un furioso sonrojo adorno las mejillas del portador de la "enorme hacha".

-¡oh!… pues sí, es verdad hace mucho no la cargaba- Abrí mis ojos enormemente y me apresuré a tomar nota mental de la lección de manipulaciones para novatas que mi madre estaba ofreciéndome en bandeja.

-por supuesto amor y debo decirte que te favorece increíblemente, luces tan gallardo y apuesto-

El sonrojo permaneció pero pude también notar que el pecho de mi padre se había inflado un poco, había flotado un poco más alto y su expresión había adquirido un deje ególatra y altivo.

-Sí, si debo admitir que es verdad…pero no me cambies el tema mujer, tu hija estaba manoseándose con este en unos matorrales como cualquier bruja de baja casta, ¡ELLA TIENE QUE ENTENDER QUE ES LA HEREDERA DE TODO NUESTRO MUNDO!-

Me estremecí al escuchar la verdad tan cruda y la culpa subió sinuosa por mi columna vertebral como una víbora, y cual víbora mordió con fuerza mi nuca causándome escalofríos. Sentí un brazo fuerte y cálidas plumas reconfortándome al instante y mis ojos se aguaron ridículamente por el gesto tan sencillo aunque de enorme significado, me trague las lágrimas y seguí atenta al intercambio frente a mí.

-Cariño es joven, ya aprenderá además, ¿Ya olvidaste cómo éramos nosotros?-

Una mueca pícara y completamente lujuriosa apareció en el rostro de mi querido padre y quise arrancarme los ojos y sumergir mi cerebro en algún líquido abrasivo para destruir la por demás asquerosa imagen mental que conjuró mi "queridísima" conciencia.

-Permíteme hablar con ellos querido, deja que me encargue, es obvio que este…- la reina hizo una pausa dramática para observar de arriba abajo al compañero de su hija, aclaró su garganta y continuo. – este joven le guarda buenos y afectuosos sentimientos, tienes trabajo en el castillo mi señor, permíteme encargarme-

Vi a mi padre asentir calladamente con un suspiro y agacharse para besar la coronilla de mi madre, los ojos azules resplandecieron de gozo y cariño al ver al amor de su vida alejarse con dirección a un portal directo al catillo.

Me permití respirar y lanzar un pequeño chillido de emoción, casi me pongo a bailar en mi lugar de la enorme felicidad que me estaba desbordando por los poros. Pero un escalofrío trepó por mi espalda helándome en mi sitio. La dulce y limpia mirada azul había mutado en un gris acero, duro y frio capaz de congelar el mismo infierno. Trague pesado el nuevo nudo de mi garganta y me mantuve quieta en mi lugar esperando el regaño.

-¡PAR DE IDIOTAS!-

-Lo siento mamá-

-¡No me vengas con lo siento mamá jovencita!, llevaba meses ¿oíste? ¡MESES! Cubriéndolos, tenían que parar a besuquearse frente a la cueva que precisamente tiene la casa de tu padre aquí arriba ¿no?-

-Lo siento mamá-

_Idiota, no viste la cueva ¿cierto? Vaya bruta estas hecha, eres un desastre _

Agaché la cabeza mostrándome sumisa ante los reclamos de mi madre y me concentré de nuevo en los vivos verdes del pasto, vi a la hormiguita pasar y por un momento envidié profundamente su vida, sin problemas mentales, sin preocupaciones, solo la única responsabilidad de llevar comida al hormiguero, discretamente moví mi pie unos centímetros y… bueno, ya no envidio a la hormiguita.

_Vaya que tienes problemas, desquitarte con un insecto inocente, vaya que estás loca_

Me sonreí para mis adentros ignorando a mi conciencia, la hormiga estaba muerta y yo no, quien estaba mejor ahora ¿eh? Seguro esa hormiga asquerosa se burlaba de mí… sí, estoy demente.

-¡NO MAS PROBLEMAS Y PRESENTARAS A ESTE JOVENCITO EN EL CASTILLO! ¿ENTENDIDO?-

-Entendido ma-

-Bien, los espero para cenar-

Observé casi sin escuchar la última frase el regio andar y la esbelta y ágil figura alejarse con orgullo y gloria para desaparecer a los pocos metros por un portal a la nocheosfera, suspire y ahogue mis problemas mentales estirando un poco mi cabello rebelde cuando la comprensión me pegó casi dejándome en K.O

¡QUERIA QUE LO LLEVARA A CENAR!

Buen Glob iba a desmayarme, que calamidad tan calamitosa, era el desastre más desastroso de todos los desastres, yo era la epitome de la desgracia y la mala suerte unidas en un solo cuerpo.

_Si, y que tal si en lugar de hiperventilarte, ser redundante y quedarte ahí mirando a las moscas pasar haces algo, idiota_

Que molestas son las conciencias, no pude contenerme más simplemente, tenía que dejarlo salir y sentirme libre…

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-

Y si, corrí, corrí como una histérica con los brazos en alto, haciendo el ridículo y atrayendo miradas de los dulces ciudadanos que paseaban por ahí.

Esta es mi vida, la princesa descarriada, loca como una cabra que escucha voces y para colmo se pelea con ellas cometiendo mayores ridículos y poniendo a sus padres en vergüenza y a su propio príncipe azul, me detuve de pronto recordando un detallito importantito.

¿Dónde está mi príncipe azul?

Lejos de ahí, clavado en el mismo lugar con sus negras alas desplegadas y con el impulso de rascarse la cabeza, el príncipe azul se pregunta inocentemente permitiendo a su voz profunda y varonil escapar de su garganta.

¿En qué familia me vine a meter?

* * *

Bueno pues helo aquí, originalmente esta historia estaba pensada como un one-shot, pero ya que no estoy muy segura de si continuarla pues dejare que los comentarios me ayuden a decidirme, por lo menos 15 para una continuación XD


	2. Chapter 2

hola! pues aquí continuación, no se cumplieron los 15 reviews, pero los que llegaron me convencieron lo suficiente para una continuación, decidí hacerla en forma de viñetas, los siguientes capítulos no tendrán relación pero se ubican en la misma línea de tiempo.

* * *

Mi habitación estaba oscura, bastante oscura y sentí la intranquilidad anidando dentro de mí al verla iluminada así apenas por algunas cuantas velas.

_Esto está absolutamente mal_

Tuve que mostrarme de acuerdo por única ocasión con mi torturadora personal, lo que me encontraba haciendo en esos precisos instantes estaba pésimo, mal, mal, mal, mal muy mal.

Gire mi cabeza para que el lado de la cama donde el príncipe Gumball II se hallaba recostado entrara en mi campo de visión, se mostraba relajado, sus ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila.

¿Acaso soy yo la única nerviosa en paños menores aquí?

Un bostezo enorme de su parte respondió automáticamente a mi pregunta no formulada y a punto estuve de lanzar un chillido de frustración y arrojarle uno de los artículos de mi tocador, pero un haz de iluminación eléctrica dio claridad al cuarto y encandilo mí vista unos buenos segundos.

-¡Excelente!, cariño la luz regresó-

-No me digas Gumball, ni lo noté- el príncipe ignoró mi sarcasmo y regresó a su lectura interrumpida por aquella falla inesperada, me plantee en ese momento apagar las velas…

Neeeee, si nos incendiamos mejor, tal vez así me libere de asistir al cumpleaños de mi queridísima y dulce abuelita, sí, y arrastraría a Gumball conmigo por comportarse como un lame botas con ella y comprar su afecto con halagos.

Deje mis horrorosos pensamientos a un lado y me gire con bastante lentitud, casi con miedo hacía el espejo donde anteriormente había estado maquillándome.

¡Que no se vea tan mal por favor!

Pero claramente no fui escuchada por deidad alguna ya que el maquillaje estaba pésimo, horrible, maldición si parecía un maldito payaso.

-Gumbaaall, ¿Qué opinas?- el príncipe heredero al dulce reino dejó a un lado su lectura para poder observar mi gran obra maestra.

-¡OH MADRE SANTA!- Gumball inmediatamente puso su revista como escudo ante mi aspecto. Ese desgraciado.

En respuesta a ese pequeño hecho y sintiéndome miserable cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y talle un poco buscando serenidad, vamos me dije, si no esta tan mal, me busque de nuevo en el espejo y un colorido juramento se me escapó al ver la pintura, ahora corrida.

_Pero si es una obra maestra, una abstracta._

La palma de mi mano buscó el suicidio estrellándose contra mi frente y rezongando me puse al trabajo de quitarla de mi rostro antes de que alguien más me viera en tan deplorables condiciones.

_Déjala, seguro así se piensan que te dio una enfermedad mortal y te evitas el ver a la abuela en su cena de cumpleaños._

Genial, ahora mi vocecita conciencia se hacia la chistosa insultándome al mismo tiempo que me hacía sentir culpable con respecto a mi reticencia de hallarme en la misma habitación con mi abuela paterna.

Mis lastimeros quejidos alertaron a Gumball y en un probable intento de hacerme sentir mejor se acerco a mí y haciéndose con un pañuelo se dio a la tarea de quitar con suavidad y delicadeza aquel desastre ocasionado por mí mano.

Con tanta delicadeza que el pañuelo pachoncito y blanco se sentía como una lija.

-Vamos cariño no-te-de-pri-mas, deja que tu amiguis se encargue de todo-

Está bien, Gumball en realidad era una buena amiga, si, escucharon bien, una **amiga** excelente en realidad.

Una vez limpio mi rostro, el chico tomó brochas y demás y en solo escasos minutos realizó un trabajo infinitamente mejor al mío realizado estúpidamente en la oscuridad, la refriega había dado a mis mejillas un rubor natural y mis ojos lucían enormes, lástima que mi vestido no luciera a la par de mi rostro. Oh triste realidad.

-¡Bendito seas!- ese fue el momento justo en que me percaté de la recién adquirida estatura del quinceañero, ¿había crecido como diez centímetros en las últimas horas?

Mire hacia abajo buscando sus pies y con mi ceja arqueada en mitad confusión y mitad sorpresa le cuestione la razón del que tuviera puestos mis zapatos de tacón más alto.

-¡Ay mi vida es que me lucen di-vi-nos!, mejor que a ti que vas a parecer salida del espacio grumoso con ese horrible vestido ¡con tanta tela y bultos! que espanto-

Negro completamente, abotonado desde la cima de mi garganta hasta el final de mis caderas y con una falda larga, pesada y estorbosa que cubría mis pies y provocaba tropiezos en mi andar de por si torpe. Si, elección de mi abuela.

Obviando lo horrible del vestido igual me lo puse, gruñendo insultos hacia el horrible tejido que dejaba traslucir mi ropa interior blanca, me lo quite de nuevo casi rasgando la tela en el proceso debido al estrés, pero mi eficiente amistad ya habiéndose percatado del problema se encontraba rebuscando entre mis cajones un conjunto en negro, tome el sujetador dejando la parte de abajo en la mano del servicial chico y le di la espalda para cambiarme.

-Cariño esto tiene más tela que la carpa de un comerciante- Gumball estiraba entre sus manos la pieza de ropa inspeccionándola.

-Guarda eso, si tiene o no más tela que la carpa de un comerciante ya es muy problema mío-

-Además estas pesimamente mal combinada, negro y blanco uy que horror, ¿no tienes nociones del estilo?-

-Nadie va a verla-

-Nunca se sabe cari, que tal que tu bombón decide arrancarte la ropa ¿eh?, si ese chico es un sueño ¡está para comerse!-

Permití a mi amigo continuar soñando despierto mientras terminaba de abrochar la larguísima fila de botones, aun no terminaba de hacerlo cuando escuche a Gumball lanzar un chillido de niña asustada, me di vuelta inmediatamente sujetando la prenda, buscando la causa del grito.

Mi corazón aumento drásticamente sus pulsaciones al verlo ahí parado en mitad de mi habitación, se veía tan alto, sus hombros anchos, su pecho desnudo, sus caderas tan estrechas enfundadas en un negro pantalón, ¡Glob, incluso sus pies descalzos se veían bonitos!

Mantuve a raya la saliva en mi boca para no dar el mismo espectáculo que el dulce príncipe ofrecía casi sin darse cuenta y termine de abrochar el vestido para volar y pegarme al recién llegado como un oso koala a un árbol, sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y una satisfacción puramente femenina me electrizó la sangre al percatarme de lo duro que es, puro músculo sin una gota de grasa.

Me separe a penas lo suficiente de su cuerpo para verlo a los ojos y encontrar una interrogante en ellos. El chico odia hablar, no lo hacía a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, pero que importa eso cuando para mi es tan fácil entenderle. Con cuidado me baje de él y me encaminé flotando al armario, revolví entre algunos ganchos buscando el indicando y... voíla

Di la vuelta con el premio en mis manos en el justo momento que Gumball aprovechaba una distracción de mi príncipe azul para sacarse y arrojar los zapatos robados y ponerse nuevamente sus rosadas botas, quizá intentando parecer menos idiota. Ahogando un suspiró le pase a mi ángel la blanca camisa que con tanto amor había hecho para él.

Fui recibida con una sonrisa de gratitud y aquellas manos blancas se encaminaron hacia el broche del pantalón, bajándolo lo suficiente para que los huesos pélvicos asomaran… tan increíblemente masculinos, aspiré profundamente para que la sangre agolpada en mis mejillas no cayera por mi nariz y me apreste a pasarle la camisa por los hombros cuando vi sus gigantescas alas plegarse dentro de su espalda.

Con cuidado la fajó después de abotonarla y caminó hacía el mismo balcón por el que había entrado mientras la arremangaba hasta los codos, en un último ademán señaló a sus pies desnudos preguntándome sobre su falta de calzado, el chico también odia los zapatos.

-No te preocupes, nadie estará al pendiente de tus pies, y si te sientes inseguro tal vez puedas llenarlos de ceniza y nadie lo notará- Regalándome una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla saltó para aterrizar elegantemente diez metros más abajo y por esta vez, permití al suspiro escapar.

-Ay manis ese bombón esta de re-chupete, en cuanto te descuides te juro que te lo bajo-

-Creo que él no comparte tus gustos "manis"-

-Uf, pero aprovechó cada que puedo para comérmelo grrr-

_Quizá no estés tan mal, por lo menos hay uno peor que tú_

Y una vez más me mostré de acuerdo con mi torturadora personal.

* * *

El silencio era agobiante, increíblemente agobiante, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, el comedor era enorme pero poco se admiraba de su belleza envuelto como estaba en tan lúgubre oscuridad.

A la cabeza, el rey de los vampiros sorbía lentamente el rojo de algún líquido vertido en una copa de cristal, a su derecha la reina realizaba exactamente la misma acción, notablemente hastiada. Las trompetas sonaron y la antigua monarca de nocheosfera arribó.

Rígida, como si el palo de una escoba hubiese sido incrustado en su columna, y con una mueca de eterno desagrado como si el palo hubiera sido introducido por su trasero. La oh todopoderosa mujer demonio asintió complacida al vernos a los hombres ponernos en pie para recibirla y su boca se torció en un gesto amargo al enfocar la vista sobre su nieta.

Camino con el mismo rígido paso señorial y magnánimamente nos permitió sentarnos nuevamente al acomodarse ella a la izquierda de su hijo. Justo a mi derecha, la carne se me puso de gallina y lance una cuidadosa mirada en rededor. Muchos detalles importantes suelen pasar desapercibidos para quien no acostumbra observar, pero acostumbrado yo como estaba a no hablar y pasar desapercibido entre las sombras los detalles saltan a la vista, te llaman y seducen.

Sabia de la mala relación de mi princesa y su abuela, ella se había negado a hablar al respecto, pero ahora me encontraba con la información de primera mano. La animosidad entre la reina y su suegra era evidente, la reprobación en los ojos de la mujer mayor eran la principal causa de la conducta de su nuera y nieta.

Fionna la humana había pasado de ser la aventurera a una recatada señorita y posteriormente una majestuosa mujer para luchar contra la entonces soberana en su propio terreno, y su pobre hija sufría las consecuencias de que Fionna no fuera precisamente la esposa deseada para Marshall lee. No importaba quien fuera su padre, el mayor pecado de la princesa era ser hija de su madre.

Froté mi espalda contra el respaldo de la silla buscando aliviar un punto de tensión a un lado del omoplato, esta era probablemente la vigésima cena que tenía con la familia de mi novia, y era por mucho la peor, inmediatamente taché a la vieja bruja a mi lado como la causante de todo el estrés en la mesa, comíamos en silencio, los tintineos del cristal y la plata como música de fondo, los reyes aun bebiendo el rojo. El único posiblemente inmune al pesado ambiente era el dulce príncipe que realizaba intentos de vez en cuando para traer un tema de conversación a los comensales.

Mi cuello crujió al levantar mi cabeza en dirección a la muchacha frente a mí, podría sentir su mirada entre un millar llamándome, era pesada y me causaba un agradable hormigueo en la boca del estómago, esos ojos me parecían fascinantes pero me dolió horriblemente lo que vi en ellos, mantos y mantos de inseguridad y pánico velándolos, opacándolos.

Era una adolescente aun, parte de su edad incluía la inseguridad y dudas, pero cada vez que miraba sus ojos me encontraba con el recuerdo de una dura infancia, y pavor a no ser lo que realmente se esperara de ella.

De nuevo las copas, el cristal, la plata de los cubiertos, escuchaba incluso el sonido de los dientes masticar la carne, el bombeo de la sangre, respiraciones. Los sonidos comenzaban a enloquecerme. No pude más.

Me levanté de tan brusca manera que la pesada silla cayó al piso con estrepito, por un segundo me deleite en la mueca incrédula de Marshall y la boca abierta en indignación de su pesada madre, escuche levemente la suave risa de Fionna y el atragantamiento de Gumball.

Pero me revolqué en la admiración que vi en los ojos de mi dulce chiquilla al sacar mis alas de su encierro y de un rápido salto subí a la mesa aprovechando el pasma miento de todo y todos, sumidos en la sorpresa, estiré mi mano tomando la de ella y antes de que cualquiera reaccionara escapamos volando por una de las ventanas del castillo.

A lo lejos escuchamos la voz de la urraca ordenando a los guardias disparar y enseguida la voz del rey maldiciendo a los gritos la estupidez de sus guardias y dejándose la garganta impartiendo órdenes de no disparos por consideración a su hija adorada que volaba junto al maleante.

Llegue a soñar un día con un blanco corcel, con armadura y una espada, llegue a soñar con ser su caballero, su campeón amado, llegue a soñar con espantar de esta manera sus demonios.

Pero es de esta manera, con la camisa desgarrada y descalzo, de esta manera había devuelto su sonrisa, y con esa sonrisa deje de soñar con armaduras.

* * *

pues tengo pensado que el siguiente episodio lleve a los queridos padres como protagonistas y el que le sigue de nuestro querido galán de telenovela XD ahí pienso explicar su existencia, por favor comenten, que les gusto, que no, o si quieren a lo mejor leer algo en especifico o mas sobre cierto personaje háganlo saber por medio de un review


End file.
